Many medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging applications use a peripheral device in conjunction with an ultrasound system. For example, a videocassette recorder ("VCR") is often used to store a generated image for later analysis. Typically, each peripheral that is used with an ultrasound system has a wired or hard-wired command port to allow the ultrasound system to send commands to the peripheral. For example, specialized VCRs (such as SONY.RTM. SVO9500MD or PANASONIC.RTM. AG-MD830) contain a wired or hard-wired command port in addition to a data port (e.g., a video/audio I/O port). A command cable connects the command ports (e.g., RS-232 ports), and a data cable connects the data ports of the ultrasound system and peripheral. To record a generated image on videotape, the ultrasound system sends video data to the VCR via the data cable and sends a "record" command to the VCR via the command cable. When the VCR receives the "record" command from the ultrasound system, it performs a record operation to record the incoming video data on videotape.
There are several disadvantages associated with the current system-peripheral configuration. Ultrasound systems typically require a single command port for each peripheral used with the system. Because there is a limited number of command ports on an ultrasound system, this requirement can limit the number of peripherals that can be used with the ultrasound system. In addition to this physical-resource limitation, the use of multiple command ports increases the cost of the ultrasound system. The current configuration also results in increased costs for peripherals because of the need for a separate command port to receive commands from the ultrasound system. For example, consumer-grade VCRs can be much less expensive than VCRs with a wired or hard-wired command port.
There is, therefore, a need for a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system and peripheral that will overcome the disadvantages described above.